


Stubborness

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m all right, Kaetien,” said the twelve year old Warlord Prince who was trying to forestall his Queen from helping him.  “It’s nothing, really.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writer_klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=writer_klmeri).



> Written for my [CottonCandy_Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, Square: _stomachache_

It would be cruel to laugh, it really would, but Saetan was having a really hard time keeping his amusement under wraps as he watched the scene playing out in front of him. Looking out of the corner of his eye he could see that his sons were having the same problem that he was. There was a reason that they had shielded themselves when they heard the approaching youngsters.

“I’m all right, Kaetien,” said the twelve year old Warlord Prince who was trying to forestall his Queen from helping him. “It’s nothing, really.”

The five year old little girl was stubbornly refusing to be budged. “A Queen takes care of her Court,” she said in as firm of a voice as possible – causing the older three males to silently groan. “You said you weren’t feeling well and that you had a stomach ache. I heard you tell Aunt Marian.”

_**How did she hear that when Marian told me that only she and Daemonar were in the hall at that time?**_ Lucivar asked in a locked ebon-grey thread to the other two men.

_**Oh, Prick.**_ There was a sigh laced with amusement in that response.

_**What?**_

He couldn’t laugh. He just couldn’t laugh. _**Your niece was probably in an aural and sight shield as she has taken to wandering around in lately to find Daemonar while not wanting his friends to see since they last teased him about the scruffy kitten that follows him around everywhere.**_ Saetan explained. _**Someone, for some Darkness knows reason, told our five year old darling about how important it is to look after the ego and pride of the males of the Court.**_

_**She’s five!**_ Lucivar growled. _**That shouldn’t be something she needs to worry about right now! What cracked skull --**_ There was a hint of barely suppressed humor from Daemon and Lucivar’s wings rustled. _**Karla.**_

_**As well as your sister,**_ Saetan drawled.

“It’s not that bad, really, witchling,” Daemonar was near to pleading with the stubborn child in front of him. “It’s going away already.”

At the pleading in his son’s voice, Lucivar looked at Saetan. _**Oh Mother Night. She’s trying to get him to drink a tonic, isn’t she?**_ He didn’t even have to see Daemon and Saetan’s nods to understand why his son was trying to avoid his cousin and Queen from knowing exactly how he felt. _**Well if she got it from Jaenelle it should be fine since --**_

_**Kaetien made it,**_ Daemon explained.

_**But Jaenelle gave her the recipe, right?**_

_**Prick, did anyone ever need to give Jaenelle recipes for tonics and potions at that age?**_

_**You’re saying Kaetien, our baby Kaetien made a healing tonic for Daemonar?**_

_**One that she is very determined to give to your son.**_ There was a pause. _**Hopefully it only kicks like one draft horse instead of a team of them.**_

In front of them, Kaetien had stubbornly placed herself in front of her cousin. “It’s not nice to be untruthful to a Healer, Daemonar. Now you plant your feet and drink the tonic I made for you.” She called in a blue jar with a stopper in it and gestured to Daemonar with it.

“But I don’t need medicine, kitten, I promise.”

“You’re an Eyrien and wouldn’t admit it even if you were puking your guts out all over the floor,” the five year old said with a growl in her voice.

_**Mother Night --**_ Luicvar groaned.

_**And the Darkness be merciful.**_ Saetan and Daemon added.

_**She sounds like Jaenelle and the Coven already!**_

_**Darlings, I suggest that we retire to my study so we don’t have to be witnesses to Daemonar realizing that he has no way to avoid taking his medicine,**_ Saetan suggested as he turned to walk down the hall.

Lucivar and Daemon watched the children for a few moments longer, then decided that discretion was the better part of valor and followed Saetan. Kaetien was almost assuredly going to win this battle and they didn’t need to see how Daemonar dealt with it the realization that he was well and truly trapped by his cousin right now.


End file.
